


Patience is a virtue, but not one of mine

by fembuck



Category: Birds of Prey (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Femslash, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara has important work to do, but Helena has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience is a virtue, but not one of mine

Barbara angled her head away from Helena’s lips as they brushed against her neck, and gently trailed her fingers over the young brunette’s cheek before placing her fingers under Helena’s chin, softly urging her away.

“Helena,” Barbara breathed out, “Patience,” she continued turning to look at her lover.“I need to finish this up before bed,” Barbara went on, gesturing vaguely to the screens beside her.

She was careful to keep her voice light and not let the exasperation she was feeling show through.She knew Helena couldn’t quite help it.Fighting always made the brunette’s blood hot, and she was used to Helena returning to Clock Tower and immediately trying to strip her and have her way with her.Barbara usually didn’t mind this at all and was more than happy to put off diagnostics to tend to Helena, but the report she was compiling presently was time sensitive and she needed to get it finished before she could turn herself over to Helena’s eager and talented hands.

“Barbara,” Helena groaned, and the redhead could hear the aching need in her voice.

“I know,” Barbara whispered, reaching for Helena’s hand and squeezing.“I’ll be done soon, and then I’m all yours.”

Helena’s head dropped down in a morose nod and Barbara turned back to her monitors, her fingers moving quickly as she tried to finish her work as rapidly as she could.

Barbara worked quickly but efficiently after Helena moved away from Delphi until a sharp, ragged gasp jolted the redhead and drew her eyes away from the monitor.She blinked in confusion, but then heard the sound again and this time she was able to follow it to the source.

Looking around the monitor she was seated behind, Barbara’s eyes immediately spotted Helena.The brunette was lying on the couch, naked from the waist down – her pants and underwear abandoned having been abandoned somewhere along the way.One of her legs hung off the side of the couch while the other was draped over the back, exposing Helena’s most private place to the room as the brunette’s fingers moved along the slick heat between her legs, her eyes focused intently on Barbara as she stroked herself.

Unconsciously Barbara licked her lips and Helena moaned, slipping two fingers inside of her as she did.She began to pump her fingers forcefully, and Barbara shifted in her chair as desire began to pool between her thighs.Helena was so wet that Barbara could hear the motion of her fingers as the brunette fucked herself, and it made Barbara’s pussy throb and clench with arousal.

“Helena,” she rasped. Her voice was low and rough with arousal, but Helena’s meta-human ears were sharp enough to hear it.

“I couldn’t wait,” Helena breathed out just loud enough that Barbara could hear.“Don’t worry though,” Helena panted as a wicked smile painted her lips, “I’ll still have plenty of energy left to play with you when you’re done.”

Barbara groaned and closed her eyes, breathing in deeply to try and marshal some strength and control.She really did need to finish the report and send it off to the NGPD as soon as possible.She wanted to be between Helena’s legs.She wanted her lips and tongue and fingers to be what were drawing those delicious sounds from Helena, but she had to get the report sent before she could crawl between Helena’s thighs and stay there until one of them passed out.

“You look so fucking hot when you’re conflicted,” Helena breathed out, her left hand groping at her breast as her right continued to play between her open thighs, her fingers pumping inside of herself for a few seconds before she removed them to frantically stroke her clit only to plunge them back inside of herself a few moments later.

Barbara tore her eyes away from Helena and focused as best she could on the monitor once again.

She could still hear Helena on the couch, and every once in a while her eyes would stray to the side to see what the brunette was doing, but Barbara managed to continue working even with the distraction of Helena masturbating meters away from her, and ten minutes later (though she probably could have gotten it done in five if Helena hadn’t kept on making those soft, sharp gasping sounds that excited Barbara to the point where she had to press her hand between her legs for a few seconds to relieve the pressure).

“You’re flushed,” Helena panted when Barbara directed her chair around Delphi and down the ramp so that she was seated at the foot of the couch.

“Of course I’m flushed,” Barbara breathed out, her eyes focused between Helena’s legs with a hunger that made the brunette groan and rub her palm against her clit in hard, tight circles.“My wanton, hussy of a girlfriend has been masturbating in front of me for the past fifteen minutes,” Barbara continued, her hand drifting between her own legs once more.“Of course I’m flushed,” she sighed and her eyes closed as she pressed the heel of her hand against herself hard enough that she could feel the contact against her clit.

When the redhead’s eyes opened again, she found Helena’s eyes trained on her hand where it lay between her legs and the brunette’s lips parted in breathless anticipation as she watched Barbara touch herself.

Barbara moved her hand against herself again and Helena breathed in sharply and entered herself forcefully.

“You like this?” Barbara asked rubbing herself through her pants once more.

“Yes,” Helena groaned.

“Do you want me to do what you’re doing?” Barbara husked as her own excitement built at the thought of touching herself in front of Helena.

“God yes,” Helena whimpered.“Fucking do it.Touch yourself.Do it, B, please.”

Barbara’s hands immediately reached for her button and popped it open before she drew her zipper down and began to wiggle her way out of her pants.It wasn’t graceful.With legs that didn’t work there was no way to dress or undress gracefully, and normally Barbara did not let Helena watch her cloth herself or disrobe, but at that moment she was just as aroused as Helena was and she couldn’t make herself care that she was being watched.

“Oh,” Barbara sighed when she was finally rid of her pants and panties and could touch her wet, swollen, naked flesh.

“Good?” Helena husked breathlessly, her voice cracking slightly as she flicked her thumb against her clit while curling her fingers inside of herself.

“Very,” Barbara drawled decadently, trailing her fingers languidly up and down her glistening slit a few times before concentrating her efforts on the hard, engorged nub at the top of her sex.“Wet,” Barbara sighed drawing her fingers away from her pussy for a moment so that Helena could see the glistening strands of wetness of that coated them.“All because of you,” Barbara continued knowing how much Helena liked to hear exactly what effect she had on Barbara.“I could hear your fingers, pumping in and out,” Barbara went on, shuddering as she moved her fingers back to her clit.“Do you have any idea how torturous that was?Do you have any idea what hearing you over her did to me?”

“Some idea, yeah,” Helena whispered roughly, her lips parting hungrily as her cat-like golden eyes remained fixed between Barbara’s legs.

“What were you thinking about when you touched yourself?” Barbara asked, using her fingers to spread her labia, giving Helena an even more intimate view of her.

“You,” Helena whimpered, driving three fingers inside of herself forcefully as the fingers of her other hand rubbed desperately at her clit.

“What did you fantasize about doing to me?” Barbara asked.She could see that Helena was very close to orgasm and her lover’s obvious pleasure was drawing her quickly to the edge as well.

“Eating you out,” Helena gasped, her eyes closing briefly with pleasure at the mental image that formed in her mind, and at what her fingers were doing inside of her.“At Delphi,” she side.“Under it.Your hand on me.Fingers tangled in my hair.Holding me against you.God, you smell so good, Red.You taste so good.I’d go down on you until I suffocated if you’d let me,” Helena moaned, arching her hips up to meet her fingers as her head thrashed from side to side.

“You don’t move until I tell you to,” Barbara murmured.

“No,” Helena agreed, focusing her eyes on Barbara’s once more.

“You’re mine,” Barbara declared holding Helena’s eyes steadily.

“Yes,” Helena groaned.

“You do what I tell you to,” Barbara stated.

“Yes,” Helena whimpered, her eyes squeezing shut again as pleasure mounted inside of her until she thought she might die from it.

“Come for me,” Barbara whispered.

”Ye...” Helena began, but before she could finish responding, her lips parted and a loud moan escaped from her throat as her body slammed into an intense climax that left her trembling like a leaf when it had subsided.

The sight of Helena in the throes of orgasm and the ministrations of her own fingers sent Barbara over the edge seconds after Helena, and soon the only sounds in the clock-tower were their harsh, panting breaths as they recovered from their orgasms and the faint _tick, tick, ticking_ of the giant clock that gave the clock-tower its name.

Helena recovered first and slipped off of the couch and moved over to Barbara, crawling into the redhead’s lap when she reached her.

“So, that was fun,” Helena murmured, earning a smile from Barbara, before she leaned down and brought their lips together in a languid kiss.

“Mm,” Barbara hummed, placing her hands on Helena’s hips to keep her steady as Helena kissed her cheeks, and her jaw and then down her throat until she was nuzzling Barbara’s neck.

“You know I’m still going to have my way with you, right?” Helena whispered nipping lightly at Barbara’s throat.

Barbara chuckled softly and then ran her hands speculatively over Helena’s bare thighs.

“Good,” Barbara drawled in that low, delicious tone of voice that always made Helena’s insides quiver with desire.“After that little speech of yours, I was hoping that you had worked up an appetite.”

Helena groaned and shifted on Barbara’s lap anxiously.

“If you keep talking like that, we’re not going to make it to the bedroom,” Helena rasped, already feeling wetness begin to pool between her legs again.

“Who needs the bedroom?” Barbara asked cheekily.

Helena smiled against Barbara’s neck and then slid off of her lap onto the floor in front of her, knowing without a doubt that she was the luckiest woman in the world, and planning to thoroughly thank Barbara for it.

The End


End file.
